oh christmas tree
by Chibi Epona
Summary: my take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together, of course there's violence, romance, laughter and a car accident thrown in
1. Good bye mom and Dad

"Bulma honey are you sure your going to be all right," asked Mrs

"Bulma honey are you sure your going to be all right," asked Mrs. Briefs as she packed the last few articles of clothing she would need for her vacation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied obviously annoyed."You and dad go on trips all the time why would this be any different?"

"Well you did just break up with Yamcha." 

Those words tore into Bulma like a hot knife; she bit her lower lip keeping back tears.'How can she be so cheerful saying stuff like that, if I had a child who just broke up with her boyfriend I'd be a little more sympathetic.' Trying to change the subject she added, "Well I think I'll go to the mall tonight, I still need to get some more christmas presents."

"Oh you can go with Vegeta!"

At that moment Vegeta walked by Mrs. Briefs room, normally he'd pay them no heed, but this time he heard his name and decided to check it out.

"Mother!" Bulma whined "Besides I'm sure he has other things to do like training and......."

"And what women?" 

"I don't know and I really don't care."

"Well then I'll go," he replied crossing his armsin fron of his chest giving a smirk and leaning against the door."I need to buy some stuff."

Mrs. Briefs just stood there and smiled, "Oh Vegeta honey do you need any money, tomorrows Christmas Eve and you haven't bought anyone presents yet." Opening her purse she pulled out a wad of bills containing at least a couple thousand dollars.

"Mom!" she whined even louder. "Don't give him money, we already spend enough on him!"

"Oh your fathers calling me dear," picking up her bags she started out the bedroom, "see you in a month!"

"Bye mom.Love ya" 

"I love you to dear and remember don't open your presents till Christmas!"And Mrs Briefs left leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone together for the month.

"Were leaving in an hour Vegeta so you better go take a shower.Boy do you stink to high heaven, also but some actual clothes on.If I have to be seen with you please look half descent." With that she walked out the door and into her bedroom where she began to pick out what she was going to wear

"Stupid women," he muttered under his breath as he walked towards the bathroom.

A shower and a change later Vegetastood in the kitchen waiting for Bulma to hurry up,growing impaitient he walked down the hall to her door.Knocking he waited for a replie.No answer.Knocking again, this time the door swong open, revealing a crying Bulma.Realizing someone had entered her room she looked up tears streaming down her face."What they hell are you doing in my room!"She screamed picking up the lamp on her night stand barley missing him as it hurtled through the air.

"What the hell was that for women were suppose to be leaving!" He screramed back.

"Fine get out of room and I'll be downstairs in five minutes!"not really trusting her own voice she hollered anyways.'I don't want Vegeta to see me cry, he'll tease me so much for this.Telling me how weak and pathetic I am, I don't know how much I can take of it.'

'On any other day I'd call her weak but for some reason I hate to see her cry, well at least she finally broke up with that pathetic looser Yamcha."Come women were leaving now"walking over to her he scooped her up in his muscular arms and began to fly downstairs.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" she screamed till they were in the kitchen, where Vegeta gently put her down."What was that for!?"

"I want to leave!" He screamed back at her.

"Fine the doors right there GO!"

"You're coming with me, you're the one who wanted to go to the blasted mall in the first place!"

"NOT WITH YOU," she instantly regretted it saying that as she saw him give a little flinch.'Well at least now I see why he hates me.'

'I guess she does hate me.'"Get your coat women, were leaving now!"

Bulma looking at his stern face decided she better do what he told her, otherwise she might go flying again.Walking to the table she picked up her purse and coat then walked out.Vegeta following at her heels.

At the Mall

"I'm hungry women, get me some food."Commented a very hungry, very aggravated Vegeta.Never going to the mall before he never knew how tiring it could be, while he felt like he'd trained for a month Bulma was still perky and energetic.

"My NAME IS BULMA! Spell it B*U*L*M*A!Buy your own food you royal ass, there's the food court.I'll go get us a table.Scouting around she finally found a table, walking quickly towards it she but her bags under it and sat down on one of the hard chairs.'Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Vegeta, but he makes me so mad!I just don't know what to do, and I feel like I don't have anyone to talk to.But them again when he gives me one of those smirks. Wait! What am I thinking, I don't like him!At least I don't think I like him!I suppose I'm only thinking these things because I miss Yamcha.' Using all her strength she held back tears, which threatened to fall.

"Where's your food woman?" Vegeta scowled as he sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"I didn't get any." she scowled back

"High time you started to watch your figure women, you're getting fat."At least that's what she thought he said between mouthfuls of food.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not, but why are you watching me, do I detect some interest?"

At that comment Vegeta could feel his cheeks getting hot."Who would want to look at such an ugly creature as you?"

"Well those hot guys over buy the taco bell stand would."Looking at them she gave them a wink, smiled and giggled.Seeing Mr. personality they decided not to chance it and only smiled and walked away."Come on lets go, its really starting to snow."

"Turn the station women this music is terrible it's worst then you're insane chattering.Who would name a band after an animal especially a monkey?Your whole race is weak monkeys."

"Shut AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the last thing Vegeta heard, do to the fact a tree decided to fall in front of their car.Soon the car slammed shut Bulmas head made contact with the dashboard and was slammed back by the seat belt.Vegeta on the other hand had been turned talking to Bulma and was also rudely stop by the dashboard.All Bulma heard was a sick snap and the world went black.


	2. Home alone

"Bulma honey are you sure your going to be all right," asked Mrs

Chap 2

Vegeta was the first to wake, Searing pain entered his body.His arm felt like a million bees were stinging him, ripping into his flesh.Trying to ignore the pain he ripped off the seat bleat and leaned over to check on Bulma.Seeing she only had a large knot on her head he opened his door and stepped out into the cold snowy air.Walking around the car he cradled his injured arm, and opened Bulma's door.Un strapping the seat belt he carefully lifted her out of the car and flew off towards the house.

The trip was cold and seemed to last for an eternity, though in actuality it was only a few miles.His arm and head throbbed with almost unbearable pain, but finally he touched down at capsule corps.Opening the door he hurried in, walking through the kitchen then into the living room where he gently put her down on the sofa.Turning he picked up the blanket that rested on the nearby chair and covered her.

Wandering into the bathroom he began to look for whatever medical supplies the Briefs housed. Unfortunately the only thing he found was some Tylenol, opening it up he swallowed four down dry.Putting the cap on he through the bottle into the sink not bothering to put it away and headed for the kitchen.

Vegeta was really starting to feel woozy, and finally noticed how much his arm was bleeding. "Stupid human, because of her I'm here bleeding all over the damn place when I should be training!"That was his last comment before he quickly fell into a world of blackness.

************

The first sensation Bulma had was that she was floating, Sound and light soon flooded around her, her first thought was that she was dead and decided that she didn't want to open her eyes.'If I am dead at least I won't have to but up with Vegeta!"Giving a soft chuckle she opened her eyes up and found she wasn't dead."Man do I have the worst headache," slowly getting up she made her way into the bathroom, looking down at the bathroom floor she noticed that there was tiny pools of blood all over."VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed and ran out of the bathroom.Peering into the Dining room she didn't see him, next she decided to go to the kitchen.Running in she almost tripped over him, falling to her knees she gently shook him taking note of his arm.With a groggy mumble he started to come to."Vegeta wake up!Please!"Bulma cries, starting to whimper like a hurt puppy.

"Stop whining women, I'm not dead yet, but having to listen to you I mine as well be," Slowly sitting up in winced in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Here Vegeta let me see your arm, I think it may be broken," Gently feeling his arm, she was almost certain that it was broken."Vegeta we have to get you to the doctors, first lets get you on the couch then I'll call.OK?"Asked Bulma

"I don't need help."Was Vegeta's reply, though he was in obvious pain, his eyes were starting to glaze over, and his cheeks began to turn a rosy pink showing the signs of a fever.

"Fine if you don't want my help, then I'll leave. Unlike you I have better things to do."Sticking her nose in the air she turned on her heels and started to leave.

"And what would that be, talk to your looser boyfriend, wait I almost forgot he dumped you didn't he.Well good thing for him, who would want you as a mate."Vegeta said gritting through his teeth.

Bulma turned giving Vegeta an icy glare that would have frozen over all of hell."I may not have a boyfriend but at least I have friends, and what would you do, go send Goku to another dimension.Wait I almost forgot Goku could kick your ass any day, to bad for you no one not even a human let alone a sayin would want to be a weaklings mate."Smiling she turned and left.

"Ump." was his only reply.Propping himself up on one elbow he began to lean over and sat up on his knees.Wincing in pain he grabbed the table and started to pull himself to his feet.Holding onto the table he began to walk towards the living room, when he got to the end he leaned against the wall and walked into the living room.Suddenly the room started to swirl again, starting to fall to his knees he felt someone grabbing his left uninjured arm she helped him onto the couch.

"Need help now?"

"Hump.Leave me alone women.

"Vegeta cut out the macho act!This is my house and I deserve to be treated with respect!While you train all day in your gravity chamber, I cook your food, clean your cloths, fix that damn gravity room whenever you break it!So don't tell me what to do!"Calming down alittle she added, "I couldn't get the doctor he's not there, and this storm is to bad to take you anywhere.I'll wrap your arm up for now and take you to the doctors when to storm is over, so sit here and I'll be back!"Putting on a fake smile she hurried out of the room into the hallway.

Opening up the closet door she pulled out the medical bag and started back to the living room.Taking a deep breath she began to prepare for a battle.

Notes:sorry guys that's all I have time for!I'll try to get more down tomorrow!And thanks for all the good comments, and any comments on improvement would be great!

Thanks Chibi Epona


	3. Oh christmas tree

Chap 3  
  
  
Walking into the living room she found Vegeta half asleep, mumbling something about training. "Ok are you ready Vegeta? This may hurt." Picking up his arm she placed a splint under his arm and one on top and tightly rapped it with gauze and medical tape. "That should help it to feel better and prevent you from hurting your arm even more. Do you need anything Vegeta?"   
  
Opening one of his eyes that he had shut he grunted and answered, "For you to shut up Women!" Though his shouting wasn't very loud it used up the last of his energy. Vegeta barley keeping his eyes opened gave Bulma the death stare.  
  
'Hes so mean to me, all he does is boss me around, insult me, expect me to jump up at any need or whim of his. To hell with it theres nothing I can do about it I've treid, I suppose I should finish cleaning the house up for tomorrow. I really don't want everyone to think I'm a total pig.' Picking up the medicine bag she heeded for the closet, putting away the bag she pulled out little cleaning bots. Turning them on she let them deal with cleaning the house. "Ahh I feel sooo grungy! I'm going to take a bath!" Bulma whined heading into the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Walking into the bathroom Bulma shut the door, walked over to the bathroom counter turning up the radio almost as loud as it would go. Turning towards the tub she discarded her clothing and gently lowerd herself into the rapidly raising water. Breating in the warm vapors she began to go over details of the days events in her mind. 'Hmmmm... well today was interesting, I'm still not sure if Vegta's nice or not, but Mr. personality A+ looked like he was getting mad at those guys. Man were they good looking! I wonder what was with the blushing, I can't believe he called me ugly! What does he think I am some dumb piece of meat! Stupid arrogant brat, maybe I should have Goku beat him up.' Sighing Bulma kicked the water of with her foot and added some mineral beads. 'I can't wait to see Goku and everyone! I wonder how much Gohan has grown afterall its been a while since we've all been together. I wonder if Yamcha is still comming, I miss him so much but after all hes done to me I can't take any more of it. If he just would make a commnitment I would be fine, but he can't keep stringing me along I need a real man, ughhhhhhhh! I won't even think about him and that little tramp. I know! I can call some guy up an invite him to dinner that would make him totally jealous!' sighing out loud again she took a cloth and soap and vigourosly began to wash herself venting her anger 'But would that work, I't doesn't matter.' All of a sudden stopping she dropped the soap and towel. 'Even if he asked me to marry him what would I have said, I don't know anymore, did I even have feelings for him anymore, or did I just think I did, or do I love someone else? Maybe I drove him away becuase I couldn't commit to anything, maybe Its al my fault he left.' Shaking that notion off she picked up the soap and began where she had left off. "Shit! What if Vegeta has a concussion! I have to go wake him up." Pulling up the water stop with her foot Bulma began to climb out of the tub splashing little droplets of water onto the floor. Standing still for a moment she let herself drip dry a bit before she threw on her bathrobe, securly tieing it she started into the living room.  
  
"Vegeta wake up." Bulma said as she lighty slapped his warm cheecks, "come on Vegeta!" Bulma's voice started to carry a hinto of worry.  
  
"Uhmmm..... What do you want?" he replied, opening one eye.  
  
"Come on you have to get up, do you have a bump on your head anywhere? If you do you may have a concussion and your not suppose to sleep." Bulma starting to feel nervous again just rambled on. "Well Vegeta do you have any bumps or brusies on your head," she said with more attority. "Well?"  
  
"Leave me alone women" he spat shutting his eye preparing to go back to sleep.  
  
"Fine Vegeta you want to act like a baby then I'll treat you like one!" Prying one of his eyes open, she grabs a flashlight, turning it on shinning it in his eyes. "Vegeta your puplis are dilating very sluggishly, you can't go back to sleep we have to get you up and walk you around." she added before he could even open his mouth to get a word in edge wise.   
  
"Leave me alone women," Was his only replie  
  
Giving Vegeta her famous death stare, she grabbed his good arm and began to pull him off of the couch, "Even Goku isn't as big as a baby as you! I try to do something nice and helpful for you and all you do is UH! Why do I even deal with you!" Yanking Vegeta even harder she got him to his feet. "Come on I'll bring you to the kitchen and you can have some coffee or something" Blowing the hair out of her eyes Bulma led Vegeta towards the Kitchen.  
  
Pulling out a chair Vegeta sat down hanging his low trying to releve his throbboing headache, "Stupid Women." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta some coffee or tea, maybe some soup?" Asked Bulma as she pulled out a kettle and filled it with water.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fine then I'll just make you some tea, do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"No women, I want you to leave me alone."  
  
"Well Vegeta, you and I both know thats not going to happen so quit complaining." Thrusting a cup of tea under his face she sat down with her own. Taking slow sips so not to burn herself Bulma asked, "So Vegeta what did you buy yesterday? That reminds me I have to go get my bags! I hope no one took anything, I'll call Goku and have him pick up the bags! No wait that wouldn't work he'd look, I'll have to have Gohan get the presents.  
  
"What is it any of your bussiness women, Its not like I bought you anything."  
  
"I never expected you to, but I bought you a present even though you an arrogant brat who doesn't deserve anything! But I saw you with a bag, who'd you buy something for? Ahh I got it you have a secret crush."  
  
Inwardly Vegeta felt shocked, 'Do I like this women, does she know? Wait I don't like her, all she is is a weak human nothing worthy of a sayain.' But he showed no sings. "Why would I take any weak human as a mate, especially one from earth?"  
  
"Well your almighty prince I hate to break it ot you but theres no females of your race left, so if you want to have children your going to have top take someone or something else as your 'mate'. Whatever Vegeta your not strong enough to fight and I have to get the rest of the decerations out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. And so the guests arrive

4 hours later  
  
Whipping dust and sweat from her brow Bulma sighed, "Ugh! One more box of decorations and I'll be done! Who ever knew decorating was such a hard job, to bad mom and dad didn't finish" she whined as Bulma tugged at the box pulling it into the dinning room, where she put up the last of the lights.  
  
"Ok, I got the lights done now all I have to do is finish up dinner and wait for everyone to come." Bulma picking up the lights storage box and placed it in closet and then headed into the kitchen to finish her holiday cooking.  
  
  
  
At Goku's house  
  
"Goku!!!" Bellowed Chi-Chi as she impaintently waited for Goku to hurry and up. "Goku, were going to be late!" Smoothing down her dark blue dress she stamped her heel in annoyance  
  
"I'm coming Chi-Chi." He chimed back, tugging at his tie trying to loosen it, which Chi-Chi had fastened around his neck only a few minutes ago. "Chi-Chi can't I take this thing off, I'm sure Vegeta doesn't have to wear a tie."  
  
"Now Goku stop acting like a child, and as for Vegeta his an uncivilized heathen, who has tried to kill you and Gohan. Where is Gohan we have to go. Gohan!" She shouted at the top of her lunges  
  
"Mom I've been right behind you."  
  
"Oh," was her only reply, on the other hand Goku and Gohan were hysterically laughing.  
  
Trying to stifle the laugh Goku replied, "Chi-Chi we really should leave."  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma Finishing up her cooking began to sing along with the radio, "See the stone set in your eyes, See the thorn twist in your side. Damn it!" She spat dropping her wooden spoon in the pot of soup. Sighing she continued, "I wait for you, Sleight of hand and twist of fate, On a bed of nails she makes me wait, And I wait... without you."  
  
"Shut up in their women, I'm trying to watch the damned TV and I can't bear your annoying voice anymore than is necessary!" Yelled Vegeta from the living room, where he lay watching a show about colonist and strange people who rose from the ground. Muttering to himself he said, "If I were on that planet I would've killed all of those creatures, stupid humans."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes you prince, anything you want your royal pain in the ass!" Bulma rather upset about the rude comment sang a more lines as loud as she could "And I wait…. Without you, with or without you, with or without you….  
  
'Uhg such a pain in the butt,' she thought to herself.  
  
And I wait, without you; those few lines rang in Vegeta's head like an annoying bell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another few Hours later  
  
"Ding Dong," impaintently rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Hollered Bulma as she rushed to let her guests in,  
  
"Ding Dong!" The bell rang one last time before Bulma opened the door for her guest.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeh! Goku! Gohan! Chi-Chi! It's been such a long time since I've seen you guys! Come in, come in!" Jumping up she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck giving him a bear hug. As she did so she got an evil look from Chi-Chi."  
  
"How are you Bulma? Are you still ok from the car crash?" Hurriedly asked Goku, as always concerned with his friends safety.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking! Here let me take your coats, you guys can go sit down while we wait for everyone else to get here." The three took of their coats, and handed them to Bulma, who left the room putting them away in the closet.  
  
"Oh look candy canes!" cried Goku jumping up and down like a kid in the candy store window.  
  
"Help your self Goku," replied Bulma a few rooms away.  
  
Bounding over to the sparsely decorated tree he plucked off a candy cane and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Mom?" Asked Gohan  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Can I have a candy cane?"  
  
"Go ahead Gohan!" Chimed his father, "after all Bulma's rich, you should have seen all of the sweets she had when we were little! She was the first to give me candy; she was the first to give me a lot of things.  
  
"Ding Dong!" The bell rang again; Goku ran over and opened the door. A smile lit up across his face, "Piccolo! Come in! How have you been, no one thought you were coming, since you don't need to eat, and you never usually come to anything else!  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" said Gohan as he ran over to hug Piccolo. Wrapping his arms around Piccolo he smiled, "Oh Mr. Piccolo you have to try a candy cane," pulling one off of the tree he gave it to him to eat. "You'll like them, you suck on them until they get really sharp, and you have contest to see who can get them the sharpest.  
  
"Hey stranger!" was Bulma's reaction; come in let a load off, anyone want some wine? Gohan you can go watch TV you want, if Vegeta's in there and starts in on you just tell me. I threatened him if he was rude I wouldn't cook for him at all.  
  
"Bulma would you like me to get your bags from the car for you?" asked Goku.  
  
"Good thinking, good thing you I told you that on the phone last night, otherwise you wouldn't be getting your gifts.  
  
"Okee Dokee! Hey Piccolo you wanna go with me, knowing Bulma there's going to be a lot of bags.  
  
Bulma began to slightly blush as she thought about her shopping habits, "Well I'll see you guys in a little while," she said as she waved to the goodbye. Can I interest you in some wine Chi-Chi?  
  
"Sure that would be great, it looks like you could use some to help you relax a bit"  
  
"All of this cooking, cleaning and decorating is hard work and Vegeta's no help. I'm probably going to have to take him to the hospital on Monday so they can check his arm out. Oh well as they say there's no rest for the weary or the wicked.  
  
"Is everything ok, you know with Vegeta, and I heard about Yamcha, If It means anything I'm sorry you broke up.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, I'm fine, it still hurts that we broke up. But I think we were dating more out of habit than anything else, and I also caught him with a slut named Tracy" Bulma's voice got a little more venomous with her last fine words.  
  
"Bulma!!!!!" Screamed Gohan who was peacefully watching TV. "I think Vegeta's dead!"  
  
  
  
Well how's that for now! Next chapter: Krillen has a girlfriend?  
  
And it never hurts for comments! So if you really want me to get my butt in gear and finish up just send me some e-mails, as always if there nice enough I usually go and right some more!  
  
Also sending gifts of flowers, anime and my newest obsession! My little ponies! Doesn't hurt the cause 


	5. Let the fun begin

"Bulma," said Gohan as he calmly walked into the room, "I think Vegeta's dead."  
  
"Just poke him with the broom." Without looking up from pouring her and Chi- Chi's drink she replied.  
  
"Uhhh, ok." Shrugging his shoulder he left to see what Christmas specials were playing on TV. Walking into the living room he sat down on the couch opposite of Vegeta and picked up the remote. Flipping through the channels he finally decided on "The Santa Clause."  
  
"Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi questionly  
  
"Hmm, yes Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about Vegeta?"  
  
Blinking her eyes in puzzlement she replied, "With all of the work and pain he causes me why should I? All he thinks about is himself and more ways to torture me! I wish my parents hadn't let him stay here, ughh! God, he's caused me more grief than any man ever has, but I can't help thinking. Oh never mind, thanks for listening anyways. More wine?" offered Bulma  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine. Bulma, do you love him? I mean do you love Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't understand what you mean? How could! I mean! Ugh! I don't know, sometimes I think how much I'd love to be with him, and sometimes I can't stand to be around him for more than 2 minutes. Its like one-minute he's really sweet and nice, then the next, he's an uncivilized brat! I don't know what to do. When I was with Yamcha it was so simple, but now! I don't even know if I like him, and I defiantly don't think he likes me.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is go with your gut instincts. If you feel you should tell him how you feel go for it, the worst he can do is tell you he doesn't like you. But...  
  
"Were home!!!" sang Goku, as he barged through the front door. "Bulma your so mean, I tried to look and see what my present was but they were all wrapped." Looking down at his feet he seemed very disappointed.  
  
"Goku, really sometimes your such a child." Barked Chi-Chi like a mother whose child was acting foolishly.  
  
"Here guys let me take the bags, I'll put the presents under the tree, and later we can finish decorating it." Taking the bags from Goku and Piccolo is walked into the adjoining room where she haphazardly dropped the presents under the tree.  
  
"Ding Dong!" And the doorbell rang again!  
  
"Coming!" Yelled Bulma, grasping the door handle, turning is found a surprise she'd rather not have. "Hello Yamcha, and Tracy is it?"  
  
Yamcha was sheepishly looking down at his feet, slightly scuffing them back and forth. "Hello Bulma, Bulma this is Tracy. Tracy, Bulma, Tracy is my new girlfriend."  
  
"Hi Bulma," said Tracy in an airhead type tone.  
  
"Well come in, come in. Goku and Piccolo are here already. Where's Puar?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh he's coming, he was finishing wrapping your present in the car."  
  
"Ok," was Bulma's only reply, the situation was very awkward, and she was at a lapse of words to say.  
  
1 hour and a few beers later  
  
"Hey Bulma, when's Krillen coming?" asked Goku inhaling his fifth beer.  
  
"Actually he should have been here already, the only thing I can think of is his date was late."  
  
"What!" Half the room nearly choked  
  
"Oh yeah he told me last night he was bringing this girl, Vicky, or Nicky, well something along those lines." Proudly remarked Bulma. "Another beer Goku?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Gimme another one will ya?"  
  
"No!" Chi-Chi promptly replied, "Dear I think you've had enough, remember the last time you got drunk?"  
  
"Oh I remember!" giggled Bulma, "I always knew you had a nice body, but did anyone really think you could strip so well? To bad the bouncers at the bar didn't think so."  
  
"Where's Vegeta at?" Asked Yamcha with a hint of spite in his voice. "Did he finally decide to get a life?"  
  
"No Yamcha he didn't, and for your information he's watching TV. Hey guys I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to see if the royal pain wants a drink." Bulma pushed the chair away from the table and walked down the hall into the living room where Gohan was watching TV. "Hey Kid."  
  
"Hey Bulma! Is Krillen here yet?"  
  
"No sorry kid, Piccolo's back though. Vegeta still dead?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice  
  
"No, he was mumbling a lot of stuff in his sleep though, I couldn't make it out though. Well I'm going to go see Mr. Piccolo!" He jumped up and happily walked out the room.  
  
Gently Shaking Vegeta Bulma tried to wake him up, "Vegeta, Vegeta." She Said a little louder each time until he finally woke up.  
  
"Hmmm.." was his first reply; opening his eyes he saw Bulma huddled above his face like a worried mother bird. He quickly shut, like he was trying to rid himself of a bad dream. "What do you want women?" he spat out at her.  
  
"Well I just came to see if you were still breathing and offer you something to eat and drink, though maybe I shouldn't have!" She yelled at him in reply.  
  
"Well no thanks to you women, though I am slightly hungry." Sitting up he shook his head trying to rid himself of his headache, carefully cradling his injured arm he stood up and followed Bulma into the dinning room where the guest were gathered.  
  
"Ding Dong!" the bell rang again  
  
"Coming!" excitedly yelled Bulma as she ran for the door. Opening it she was shocked to see the rest of the gang. "Master Roshi! Krillen! Tien! Chautzu! Ohh! Come in! And you must be." Started Bulma  
  
"Vicky," commented Krillen before Bulma could get the name wrong. "Vicky this is Bulma, she's the one I told you about, the girl who Goku and I had all those adventures with.  
  
"Hi Bulma." She meekly said as the group entered the festive house. Vicky was anything but meek looking, he was a tall skinny blonde, with large breasts and blue eyes. She defiantly seemed to meet up to Krillen's standards.  
  
Goku bounding up from his chair ran to Krillen, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol, and laughter in his heart he gave Krillen a hug. "Hey Krillen! Hey Nicky!"  
  
Mildly annoyed Krillen said, "It's Vicky, Goku."  
  
"Well, hello Vicky, I'm Goku and this is everyone else."  
Bulma locking her arm into the crook of Vicky's arm led away her from the door to the couch. "Would you like a drink? Wine, beer, soda, eggnog?"  
  
"Soda would be fine, do you have any diet?" Asked Vicky, getting a little more confident with each word.  
  
"Yeah, of course, there's diet sprite and cola."  
  
"I'll have some sprite. Thanks." She replied.  
  
"No problem, I'll go get it." Turning on her heels Bulma flashed a smile at Krillen and winked, mouthing, 'She's a hottie'. Krillen promptly blushed, giving a slight giggle.  
  
Goku spying Vegeta quickly ran up to him ready to him, "Hey Vegeta! Wow! Just think the whole gang all in one house; do you want to go spar? Oh! Or maybe we can do a tag team, or we can just eat. So how's your training been going?" All of the words jumbled along into what sounded like a huge sentences. Finally stopping Goku took a huge gasp of air.  
  
"Go away," He said in a simple monotone.  
  
Bulma returned holding the can of soda in one hand and a video recorder in the other. "Here ya go Vicky," she said handing her the can. "So who wants to say something to the camera for my parents?"  
  
Goku Jumping up waving his hands, "Oh pick me Bulma! I want to go first!"  
  
"Of course Goku." Bringing the camera up to eye level, she turned it on and aimed it at Goku.  
  
Holding his eight beer for the night he began his speech, "Well Merry Christmas everyone! I'm happy to be here, Bulma, as always throws the best parties. I wish you two the merriest of times and wish you could be here."  
  
"Ok, who's next?" Asked Bulma, looking around the room for her next victim. "Vegeta, would you like to say anything to mom and dad?"  
  
Giving Bulma a stern look, his only reply was, "No."  
  
"Come on, think of all of the things they do for you, besides you know my mom thinks you're a nice person. How and why she thinks that is beyond me. So just suck it up and say hi to them." Bulma's eyes were locked onto Vegeta's, giving him the death stare.  
  
"Fine whatever women." He gave up in a humble defeat.  
  
"Ok, good. Now just look into the camera and say something."  
  
"Hi." Standing there staring at the camera he finally gave in and said, "Merry Christmas, hope your having fun."  
  
"Awwwww that was cute," Chimed Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta just stared at him, looking like a cobra ready to strike. Bulma thinking of something to break the tension in the room before a fight broke out and half the house was destroyed, "Hey who wants to play scrabble?"  
  
"Me!" rang a dozen voices in unison.  
  
"Ok, I'll get the game." Quickly walking to the closet in the hallway she shuffled around a few coats and found the game. The cover was quite dusty, as it hadn't been used in a good five years. Picking the game up she blew the dust off and placed it under her arm.  
An hour later  
  
"Dad, blop isn't a word."  
  
"Yeah it is, you know don't blop it here." Replied Goku, quite certain that it was a word.  
  
"Dad every time we play you make up words." Gohan responded, him clearly being the best at the game.  
  
"Well I win." Stated Piccolo, in his as a matter of fact type voice.  
  
"But Mr. Piccolo the game isn't over, besides you have the least amount of points out of everyone!"  
  
"I don't care Gohan, I win."  
  
"But........." Gohan trailed off.  
  
Sounding the dinner bell Bulma called, "Dinners ready! Come and get it!'  
  
All that was heard was the sound of a great rush as everyone bolted into the dinning room for the much-anticipated meal.  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes!  
  
Hey Guys, I'm sooo sorry for just leaving everyone hanging. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story.  
  
Ok! Now I need a Beta Reader, Just e-mail me at Chibieponamlp@hotmail.com Put Beta as the subject.  
  
Next chapter: Dinner and presents.  
  
Is there anything anyone would like to see in this story? Or possible future stories?  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
CE 


End file.
